Túlélni a Gimit
by wSiSCOw
Summary: Szeptember, az a hónap, amit minden gyerek a legjobban utál. Egyet jelent a játék, a bulik végével, a vidám és laza hétköznapok végével és a nyár végével is. Ezt Aang is jól tudta, de ő még is várta a szeptembert, mert neki egyet jelentett egy új iskolával, egy új élettel.
1. 1 Fejezet

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Szeptember, az a hónap, amit minden gyerek a legjobban utál. Egyet jelent a játék, a bulik végével, a vidám és laza hétköznapok végével és a nyár végével is. Ezt Aang is jól tudta, de ő még is várta a szeptembert, mert neki egyet jelentett egy új iskolával, egy új élettel.

-Jól vagy Aang? - kérdezte Gyatso Aang nagybácsija.

-Persze, csak egy kicsit ideges vagyok.

-Nincs miért aggódnod, kedves vicces gyerek vagy, aki könnyen talál barátokat, ha máshogy nem akkor majd a focival.

-Kösz Gyatso, remélem igazad lesz. - mondta Aang és kiszállt a kocsiból - Otthon találkozunk, majd megyek, helló!

Gyatso köszönt majd elhajtott. Aang megállt a Roku Gimnáziummal szemben. Nagyokat lélegzett, ezzel próbálta magát lenyugtatni. Pár perc álldogálás után erőt vett magán és elindult. Belépve az iskolába tudta, hogy először az igazgatóhelyettest kell felkeresnie egy kis eligazításért. A suli hatalmas, de szerencséjére ki volt táblázva. Rövid séta után el is érte azt az irodát, amit keresett, közben folyamatosan figyelte a különböző klikkeket, amik az iskolát uralták. Voltak itt népszerűek, kevésbé népszerűek, focisták, szurkoló lányok, stréberek, kockák és még jó pár. Aang belépett az irodába ahol egy bizonyos Long Feng nevű férfi várta.

-ÁÁÁÁ bizonyára te vagy Aang. – mondta a férfi – Már vártalak.

-Igen, én vagyok. Megtudhatnám, hogy melyik osztályba kerültem?

-Természetesen. Te pontoson a…..Meg is van! A 10/a. Itt az órarended és a szekrénykulcsod.

-Köszönöm szépen uram, akkor én nem is zavarok tovább.

-Várj egy kicsit Aang. Lenne pár kérdésem. Le ellenőríznék pár adatot, ha szabadna?

-Rendben.

-Elösször is itt nem látom se édesanyád se édesapád nevét.

Aang ennél a pontnál kicsit magába zuhant és pár pillanatig csak meredt maga elé némán kifejezéstelen arccal majd azt mondta:

-Meghaltak.

-Ó hát ez sajnálatos hír. Elnézésed szeretném kérni, nem volt célom csúnya sebeket felszakítani.

-Semmi probléma végül is nem tudhatta.

-Ennyit szerettem volna, csak kérdezni most már elindulhatsz az osztályodhoz.

Aang felállt megköszönte a segítséget majd elindult az ajtó felé. Már éppen távozott volna mikor Long Feng azt mondta:

-Isten hozott a Rokuban, remélem tetszeni fog!

Aangnek ettől a mondattól felállt a szőr a hátán. Olyan érzése volt mintha ez a Long Feng akarna tőle valamit, vagy legalább is van valami hátsó szándéka. Aang gyorsan elindult a tanterme felé, ami a harmadik emeleten volt. A suli folyosói tele voltak szekrényekkel, Aang is megtalálta a sajátját. Kipakolt pár fölösleges holmit majd folytatta útját a terem felé. Aang a terem előtt megpillantott valakit, egy gyönyörű széplányt, ettől Aangnek egyszerre lett hányingere és olyan érzése mintha repülne, nem tudta levenni róla a szemét, csak Ő járt a fejében, hogy meg akarja tudni, hogy ki ez a lány, aki egy pillantással megragadta és nem ereszti a szívét. Hirtelen Aang nekiütközött valakinek.

-ÁÁÁÁ NÉZZ A LÁBAD ELÉ! –szolt rá az ismeretlen fiú

-Bocsi nem vettelek ész..- Aang csak most jött rá arra, hogy a fiú tolószékben ül

-Semmi baj csak legközelebb jobban figyelj. Amúgy Teo vagyok, ha jól sejtem te vagy az új srác.

-Igen, Aangnak hívnak. Még egyszer sajnálom, csak egy kicsit elbambultam. - ekkor Aang körülnézett, de már nem látta sehol a lányt

-Figyelj ideje bemenni órára a történelem tanárnő igazi hárpia tud lenni ha valaki késik az órájáról. Mellesleg tényleg figyelj jobban, mert ha így közlekedsz itt, akkor nem leszel hosszú életű.

-Rendben induljunk.

Mikor beértek a terembe Aangnek a torkában dobogott a szíve, mert bent megpillantotta azt a lányt, akit pár perce látott a folyosón. Nem hitte el, hogy egy ilyen gyönyörű teremtéssel járhat egy osztályba. Aang leült Teo mellé és ugyanebben a pillanatban bejött a töri tanár is. Egy közép magas öregedő ősz hajú hölgyről volt szó, aki egy mutató pálcát tartott a kezében, és akiről már messziről látszódott, hogy az ő óráin vasszigor van

-Üdvözlök minden kedves diákot az év első történelem óráján. Tudomásom szerint új diák érkezett hozzátok. Aang lennél olyan kedves és bemutatkoznál az osztálynak, mondj pár szót magadról.

Aang felállt és kisétállt az osztály elé és közben arra gondolt, hogy nem volt még ilyen ideges.

-Sziasztok, a nevem Aang. Most költöztem a városba a bácsikámmal. Szeretek focizni és állítólag nem is vagyok benne olyan rossz. Nagyon izgatott vagyok, remélem, könnyen be tudok illeszkedni.

-Köszönjük Aang ezt a kis bemutatkozást én a legjobbakat kívánom neked. Most pedig vegyétek elő a könyvet és a füzetet!

Az óra egészen jól telt. Teo az óra alatt mindenkit bemutatott Aangnek és még pár vicces sztorit is elmesélt róluk. A következő óra matek volt, a két fiú még jobban összebarátkozott ez alatt a negyvenöt perc alatt. Teo beavatta Aanget, hogy melyik tanárról mit kell tudni. Aztán azt is elmesélte, hogy egy autó balesetben vesztette el a lábait. Éjszaka jöttek haza egy szülinapozásból és mikor a zebrán mentek volna át Teot elütötte egy részeg sofőr. Angol óra következett. Teo németet tanult így Aang rá volt kényszerítve, hogy új embereket ismerjen meg. Arra gondolt ideje beszélgetni egy kicsit azzal a széplánnyal.

-Szia megtudnád mondani melyik teremben lesz az angol óra? –kérdezte Aang és közben azzal idegesítette magát, hogy találhatott ki ilyen rossz kamu kérdést, amivel beszélgetést tudna kezdeményezni

-Aang..Ugye?

-Igen.

- Az én nevem Katara. Az északi szárny második emeleten az ötös teremben lesz az óra.

-Köszi szépen.- Aang ekkor jött rá, hogy egy ilyen kérdésből nem nagyon lesz egy hosszú tartalmas beszélgetés, da akkor

-Figyelj látom nem nagyon ismered magad itt ki, ha szeretnéd szívesen elkísérlek.

Aang kicsit megdöbbent és csak annyit tudott kinyögni:

-Az nagyszerű lenne.

-És mikor költöztetek ide?

-Holnap lesz egy hete, hogy beköltöztünk.

-És hogy tetszik a város? Alapvetően nem a legszebb a világon, de van pár gyönyörű hely csak nehéz őket megtalálni.

-Az igazat megvallva Mountrush után minden város hatalmasnak és óriásinak tűnik.

-Figyelj ha nem akarsz akkor nem kell válaszolnod de miért költöztetek ide?

Aang egy pillanatra megtorpant és a szíve majd megszakadt. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy egy ideig ne halja ezt a kérdést.

-Ez egy hosszú történet. A lényeg annyi, hogy új életet akartam kezdeni.

-Értem. Nagy gond lenne, ha innen egyedül mennél? mingyárt csengő és nekem még el kellene intéznem pár dolgot.

-Dehogy is menj csak nyugodtan.

-Rendben, akkor majd órán találkozunk, szia! Ja és tetszik a hajad.

Aang elmosolyodott és egy kicsit el is pirult majd egy üvegajtóban meglátta a haját, hogy hogy néz ki. Rövid sűrű fekete haja össze-vissza állt, pont, úgy ahogy reggel felkelt. Az angol óra a vártnál gyorsabban lement. Aang kilépett a teremből és aznap már másodjára hullott darabokra a szíve. Meglátta, ahogy egy magas barna hajú srác Katarával csókolózik. Nem tehetett mást, mint tovább sétált. Annyi öröme maradt, hogy a következő óra tesi. Foci közben legalább elfelejt mindent. Gondolta magában, mert akkor nincs más csak a labda és ő.


	2. 2 Fejezet

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Foci. Az egyetlen dolog, ami fel tudja Aanget vidítani még a legrosszabb perceiben is. Kis kora óta nagy rajongója a játéknak és elég jól megy neki. Így hát örült annak, hogy tesi órán elfelejthet pár dolgot, a költözést, az új környezetet, a beilleszkedést, a lányt, aki az első alkalommal megérintette és talán még a szülei halálát is. Először megismerkedett a tanárral Jeong Jeonggal. Egy fehér hajú bajszos és szakállas ember volt, aki egyben tanár és az iskolai focicsapat edzője, tehát mindig sok figyelmet fordít az új diákokra pontosabban azok képességeire, ha tehetségesnek találja őket, akkor bekerülhetnek a csapatba. Bemelegítés után két csapatra bomlottak a fiuk. Aanget választották utoljára. Nem tudták kivel van dolguk. Aang senkit sem ismert a csapatából, épp, hogy csak a nevüket tudta, de ez őt annyira nem érdekelte. Sípszóra el is indult a játék, Aang középen az irányító szerepét töltötte be. Nagy szerepe volt a védekezésben és a támadásban egyaránt. Ő szűrte az ellenfél támadásait és ő volt az, aki a támadásokat építette fel. Aang nagyon jól érezte magát a pályán. Kicselezett egy embert, kipasszolta szélre a labdát aztán futott tovább a támadással és végül a beadást is ű fejelte el, amiből gól is született. Pár perccel később Aang ismét labdát szerzett és aztán olyan indítással ajándékozta meg csapattársát, amiből csak gól születhet. Meg is lett a második találat. Így telt a tesi óra Aang csodálatosan játszott, nagyszerű passzokat adott, beadásokat, gyönyörű lövései voltak, amiből még 3 gól lett. Az óra végén Jeong Jeong behívatta az irodájába Aanget.

-Fiam te mindig így játszol? –kérdezte Aanget

-Szokott jobban is menni, ma nem voltam teljes mértékben megelégedve magammal.

-Szeretem ha valaki tisztában van a képességeivel. Ilyen emberekre van szükségem a csapatban. Gyere el szerdán az edzésre megnézném, hogy igazi játékosok ellen milyen teljesítményt nyújtasz.

Aangnek felcsillant a szeme. Az első nap és már az iskolai csapat tagja.

-Még ne örülj ennek annyira. Ez csak egy lehetőség, ahhoz, hogy bekerülj, sokkal jobban kell teljesítened és a döntésem nagyban függ a hozzáállásodtól és a viselkedésedtől.

-Ne aggódjon, Mester nem hagyom cserben! –mondta Aang

-Remélem is. Most pedig irány gyakorolni!

Aang kiment az irodából egy hatalmas vigyorral az arcán, Átöltözött és az öltözőből egyenesen az iskolaudvarra indult és ott leült egy padra. Negyedik óra után egy hosszabb szünet következett, amit igazából ebédszünetnek is nevezhettek volna, mert minden diák ilyenkor kezdett el enni. Teo meglátta Aanget és oda ment hozzá és Aang elmesélte neki a történteket.

-Gratulálok haver. Azt azért tudnod kell, hogy elég sokan kapnak ilyen lehetőséget tőle, de csak nagyon kevesen kerülnek be véglegesen a csapatba.

-Miért? –kérdezte Aang

Teo körülnézett, hogy nincs-e a közelükben valaki.

-Főként azért mert maga a csapat nem engedi, hogy újak jöjjenek. Félnek, hogy elveszítik a posztjukat. –suttogta Teo

-Ezt értem, de azt nem, hogy miért kell suttogni.

-Ha valamelyik focista meghalja, hogy miről beszélünk, csúnyán megjárhatjuk. Páran már kaptak ezért.

-Értem, de én nem félek tőlük.

-Pedig jobban tennéd.

-Meg tudom védeni magamat ha, kell.

-Az jó, mert hidd el ezek mindenre képesek.

Aangnek az összes jó kedve egy pillanat alatt elszállt, mikor ismét meglátta Katarát azzal a sráccal csókolózni.

-Figyelj Teo, ki az a srác Katarával?

-Róla beszáltem. Ő Jet. A szeretett csapatod kapitánya.

-Szóval ő az a híres ember, aki rettegésben tartja a sulit? –kérdezte Aang elég gúnyos hangnemben

-Pontosan. Az egész iskola alá van rendelve annak a bunkó fasznak.

-Katara olyan értelmes és okos lánynak tűnik. Mit lát egy ilyen emberben?

-Nem tudom. talán azt, hogy mind ketten kapitányok.

-Katara kiknek a vezetője?

-A szurkoló lányoké.

Aang ekkor elgondolkozott és olyan mosoly ült ki az arcára, ami nem sok jót jelenthet.

-Nem tetszik nekem ez a vigyor. Min töröd a fejed? –kérdezte Teo

Ekkor Aang Katara irányába fordította ismét a tekintetét.

-Nem, nem, neeeeeeem! Ez nagyon rossz ötlet. Meg ne próbáld, ha megteszed, akkor te halott ember vagy! -Teo egyből rájött, hogy Aang mit forgat a fejében –Egy, Jet ezt soha nem fogja hagyni, hogy, megszerezd Katarát. Kettő, Katara bátyja a csapatban játszik és valószínűleg ő az egyetlen a csapatban, akit nem érdekel, ha új játékos érkezik hozzájuk.

-Miért és melyik az?

-Jettől balra a kékpólós hosszú hajú srác és ő a csapat kapusa.

-Nem nézném ki belőle, hogy az, de akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy elég jól véd nem igaz?

-Ez a lényeg senki nem nézi ki belőle, de nagyszerűen irányítja a csapatot. A kapuból szépen átlátja a játék menetét és így nagyon sokat segít a mezőnyjátékosoknak. Ha úgy nézzük őt, mint egy kapus akkor azt mondanám, az átlagosnál egy kicsivel jobban véd, de ha akar, akkor elképesztőket tud védeni. Mellesleg ha vele összehaverkodsz, akkor már félig bent vagy a csapatban, ráadásul elég jó fej és vicces srác.

-Én értékelem, hogy segíteni próbálsz, de tudom, hogy mit akarok és az Katara és a foci. Mellesleg te honnan tudsz ennyit a csapatról?

-Ez egy hosszú sztori majd egyszer elmesélem. –mondta szomorúan Teo

Aang érezte, hogy talán nem kellene kérdezősködnie így hát annyiban hagyta a témát. A maradék időt evéssel töltötték, nem nagyon szólaltak meg. Szünet után folytatódtak az órák. Aangnek három órája volt, ami zavartalanul lement, majd hazabuszozott. Otthon nagy örömmel mesélte Aang a történéseket.

-Helló Gyatso megjöttem.

-Szia Aang, itt vagyok a nappaliban. ….. Na, milyen volt az első nap?

-Egész tűrhető volt.

-Látod megmondtam.

-Találkoztam egy Teo nevű fiúval. Rendes srácnak tünik és az osztálytársam.

-Nem azért mondom, de ismét igazam lett nem de?

-Miben?

-Hogy könnyen találsz barátokat. Itt ez a hatalmas város és te már az első nap után nem vagy egyedül.

-Tényleg. Tesi óra után az edző magához hívott és adott lehetőséget próbajátékra az iskolai csapatba.

-Gratulálok. Éhes vagy?

-Nem.

-Akkor, kezdhetjük az edzést?

-Rendben, menj, előre én még lepakolok a szobámban.

Aang úgy is tett, ledobta táskáját az ágyára és a kert felé indult. A házuk átlagos méretű volt, de nem átlagos méretű kertel. Egy hatalmas zöld terület két focikapuval, grillezővel, terasszal és egy részen furcsa alakú kövekkel. Az egyik ilyen kövön ült csukott szemmel Gyatso. Aang oda sétált majd leült egy másik kőre és ő is becsukta a szemét.

-Kész vagy? –kérdezte Gyatso

-Kezdhetjük!

-Rendben. Ürítsd ki a fejedet. Ne gondolj semmire. Hallgasd a szelet, ahogy elsüvít a fák levelei között.

Húsz huszonöt percig néma csendben ültek. Meditáltak. Majd végül Gyatso felállt és azt mondta:

-Ha készen állsz, akkor kezdhetjük egy kis bemelegítéssel, majd szeretném látni a bonyolultabb mozdulatokat is.

Ekkor Aang is felállt és egy kis nyújtás után el is kezdte feladatát.

Gyatso harcművészetet oktatott neki. De nem azt a fajtát, amin, az erőn alapul, hanem valami teljesen mást. Aang úgy mozgott mintha táncolna és egyáltalán nem az volt a célja, hogy kárt tegyen a másikban, hanem hogy kikerülje az ő támadásait. Negyed óra gyakorlatozás után Aang elkezdte a nehezebb mozdulat sorokat is. Ez már tényleg nem hasonlított harca inkább akrobatikára. Ellenben itt már észrevehetőek voltak olyan jelek mintha az ellenféltől érkező ütéseket visszafordítaná támadójára. Az utolsó pár ugráson látszott, hogy finomítani kell a technikáján.

-Szépen fejlődsz Aang. Látom megfogadtad a tanácsom.

-Igen. Én is rájöttem, hogy sokkal jobb, ha én alakítom, ki a saját stílusomat mintha lemásolnám másét.

-Fogadj meg tőlem még egy javaslatot. Ha nehezebb ugráshoz készülsz, akkor előtte mérd fel a környezeted és azt, hogy hova fogsz érkezni. Így még könnyedebben dinamikusabban, és ami a legfontosabb, hogy gyorsabban és szebben tudsz mozogni.

Aang összetette két ökölbe szorított kezét majd meghajolt mestere előtt. Gyatso erre szintén egy meghajlással válaszolt majd elindultak be a házba. Aang este nehezen akart elaludni. Katara járt az eszében és az, hogy hogyan juthatna közelebb hozzá. Valamiért Aang nem akart mesélni Gyatsonak Kataráról. Ezt még ő sem tudta, hogy miért. Éjfél körül Aang elaludta és akkor még nem is tudta. hogy mi fog rá várni a következő napon.


	3. 3 Fejezet

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

A nap első sugaraival Aang is felkelt. Nyújtózkodott majd kikelt az ágyból és elindult reggelizni. Gyatso már fenn volt és reggelit készített.

-Jó reggelt Aang! Hogy aludtál?

-Jó reggelt! Nagyszerűen, csak tudnék még aludni pár órát, de valakinek suliba is kell mennie.

-Ez esetben ennek a valakinek szüksége lesz egy energia dús citromos pitére, hogy kihúzza ebédig. –mondta Gyatso, majd széles mosollyal kivett egy tepsit a sütőből és Aang elé tette -Vigyázz vele még forró!

-Köszönöm!

Aang megette a pitéjét és elindult a szokásos reggeli körútjára. Zuhany, fogmosás, öltözködés, bepakolás és végül, ha marad rá idő, akkor egy kis Facebook is belefér. Gyatso ma is elvitte Aanget a suliba. Aang kiszállt a kocsiból és meglátta Katarát. Tudta, ha szeretne valamit tőle, akkor neki kell kezdeményezni ezért úgy döntött elhívja valahova.

-Sz-szia Katara! –kezdte kissé idegesen Aang

-Helló Aang! Hogy megy a beilleszkedés?

-Egész jól. Tegnap megismerkedtem Teo-val.

-Ez nagyszerű. Teo egy nagyon kedves fiú.

-Hát igen egész jó fej. Hallom, hogy te vagy a szurkoló csapat kapitánya.

-Igen.

-És kiket szoktatok buzdítani? –kérdezte Aang

-Főként a foci csapatot, –ennél a pontnál felcsillant Aang szeme – de a kosár és röplabda csapatot is támogatjuk.

-Ha már a focinál járunk, képzeld behívtak próba játékra.

-Gratulálok, nem is mondtad, hogy tudsz focizni és, hogy ráadásul ilyen jó vagy.

Aang végig gondolta, hogy mit fog mondani majd nagy levegőt vett és belekezdett.

-Figyelj Katara arra gondoltam…..

-Hé hugi, valamit otthon hagytál. Nem hiányzik a matek házid?

Aang megfordult, hogy megnézze ki az és meglátta Katara bátyját. Egy magas, kékszemű, oldalt rövid felül hosszú, copfba kötött hajú fiú.

-Kösz Sokka! Az életemet mentetted meg.

-Nem most elősször.

-Bemutatom neked Aanget az új osztálytársamat. Aang ő itt Sokka a bátyám

A két fiú kezet fogott, majd Katara folytatta.

-Képzeld Sokka, Aang lehet, hogy a csapat társad lesz.

-Szóval te vagy az, akiről a mester beszélt. Milyen posztra mész?

-Irányító.

-Arról jobb, ha gyorsan le teszel, mert azt Jet nem fogja hagyni.

-Ezt, hogy érted Sokka? –kérdezte tőle Katara.

Sokka ideges lett. Elfelejtette, hogy Katara nem tudja, hogy miért nem került be senki egy ideje a csapatba.

-Csak úgy, hogy Aanget nem láttam még játszani és Jetről tudjuk, hogy elég jó.

-Szerintem ügyes leszel Aang. –nyugtatta Katara Aanget

-Majd kiderül. Én megyek, még találkozom Sukival. Sziasztok és Aang holnap találkozunk edzésen, el ne késs!

-Szia Sokka! Mit is akartál mondani Aang? - kérdezte Katara, de ahogy kimondta megszólalt a csengő –Jobb, ha mi is megyünk ne, hogy elkéssünk. Vagy nagyon fontos?

-Nem egyáltalán nem fontos. –legyintett szomorúan Aang és elindultak matek órára

Matek után Aang ismét megpróbált Katarával beszélni.

-Úgy látszik szekrény szomszédok lettünk Katara. –Mondta Aang nevetve –Azt szerettem volna kérdezni…

-SZIA ÉDES!

Jet jött a képbe és lesmárolta Katarát. Aangnek ettől felfordult a gyomra.

-Mond, ki ez a törpe? –kérdezte gúnyosan Jet

-Ez a törpe az új osztálytársam és ez a törpe lehet, hogy ki fog szorít a csapatból. –válaszolta Katara

-Na azt majd meglátjuk.

-Óra előtt még beszélnék a csajokkal. Szia édes. –mondta Katara majd elment

Aang megfordult és könyveket pakolt a szekrényébe. Jet elmosolyodott. Megvárta amíg Katara elfordult a sarkon, majd akkor. **BUMMMM! **Aanget felkente a falra és azt mondta.

-Figyelj te kis pondró. Lassan mondom el, mert még új vagy erre felé. Nem tudom fel tűnt e, de itt én vagyok a király. Ez az én sulim, az én csapatom és az én csajom. Bármelyikre pályázol, gyorsan felejtsd el. –Jet közben tovább szorongatta Aanget aki alig kapott levegőt

-Haver ideje lottóznod, mert háromból kettőt eltaláltál. Segítek, a sulival nem tudnék mit kezdeni. –mondta Aang fojtott hangon, de még is mosolygott közben

-Viccelődünk-viccelődünk. Meglátjuk, hogy fogsz nevetni, ha felmosom veled a padlót! –fenyegetőzött Aang

Aang úgy érezte ideje lépnie. Megfogta Jet csuklóját és megszorította egy olyan ponton ahol azonnal kinyíltak a kezei és így ő is kiszabadult.

-És mi lenne akkor, ha én mosnám fel veled a padlót? –kérdezte Aang, majd becsapta szekrényét és elindult a biosz terem felé

Jet nem tudott megszólalni, nem értette, hogy egy ilyen kis „törpe", hogy tudta ilyen könnyen leszerelni. Közben Aang próbálta rendbe szedni feldúlt külsejét, nem sok sikerrel. A terembe érve találkozott Teoval. Teo elsőre látta, hogy valami történt.

-Jet? –csak ennyit kérdezett mire Aang bólintott –Én megmondtam, hogy vigyázz vele.

-Inkább neki kéne vigyáznia velem. –mosolygott Aang, bár legbelül nem örült annak, hogy használnia kellett azt, amit Gyatsotól tanult

Aang elmesélte mi történt és közben Katara is beért a terembe.

-Aang veled meg mi történt? –kérdezte

Aang gondolkozni kezdett és rájött, hogy nem lenne jó ötlet elmondani, hogy mi történt, mert úgyse hinne neki, hisz alig ismerik egymást. Végül azt mondta.

-Csak megbotlottam a lépcsőn. Ennyi.

Katara tovább sétállt.

-Miért nem mondtad el neki? –kérdezte Teo

-Szerinted kinek hinne. A fiújának vagy nekem, akit alig két napja ismer.

-Igaz, ez tényleg okos lépés volt. És most mi lesz?

-Most még én sem tudom, de ezen fogom ma törni a fejem.

Ezzel vége is lett a beszélgetésnek, mert a biosz tanár lépett a terembe, aki kedvesen el is mondta, hogy most írnak egy év eleji ismétlést. Természetesen jegyre. Aangnek a biológia nem az erőssége és a dolgozatára a „nem ment jól" jelző is elég gyenge kifejezés. A nap folyamán Aang próbálta kerülni Katarát, hogy Jet véletlenül se kössön belé, mivel alapvetően Aang nem szereti az erőszakot és nem szereti máson használni az erejét. Ő ezt olyannak érzi, mintha bíráskodna mások felett, de tudta, hogy ez a képesség jól jöhet neki, főleg azok után, ami miatt elköltöztek. Ráadásul nem is nagyon tetszett volna Katarának ha kárt tesz Jetben. A nap végén Aang kicsit elbeszélte az időt Teoval így lekéste a buszt. Úgy döntött sétál, pár megállót mire jön a következő. Pár perc múlva egy ismerős hangot hallott meg.

-Hé Aang! Várj meg! –Katara szólt utána

-Szia hát te? –Kérdezte Aang

-Nem is sétálhatok egyet az új osztálytársammal?

-De, de mi van Jettel? Szerintem nem tetszene neki, ha egyűt látna minket?

-Ez még nem a világ vége. Mellesleg őt szebbnél szebb lányok veszik körül egész álló nap, szóval ennyit igazán kibír.

-Ez nem teljesen igaz, mert a legszebb lány most itt van velem. –ebbe a bókba még Aang is belepirult nem, hogy Katara

-És, hogy sikerült a biosz doga? –kérdezte Katara gyorsan témát váltva

-A biosz nem tartozik az erősségeim közé, szóval gondolhatod és neked?

-Szerintem maximum egy vagy két pontot vesztettem az utolsó feladatban.

-És most merre mész? Haza vagy van esetleg valami dolgod valamerre?

-Haza.

-Tudom nem az én dolgom, de ez nem Jet feladata lenne? Mármint hazakísérni a gyönyörű barátnőjét meg ilyenek.

-Jet… Hogy is mondjam? Nem éppen az a fiú, akit szívesen bemutatsz otthon az apádnak. Velem nagyon kedves meg édes, de másokkal néha elég bunkó tud lenni. Ráadásul Sokka és az apám, mióta anyukám meghalt, úgy vigyáznak, rám mintha valami törékeny kis baba volnék.

-Ó! Nagyon sajnálom az édesanyád. Biztos nagyszerű ember volt.

-Igen az volt. –szomorodott el Katara

-Még nem meséltem el, hogy miért költöztünk ide. Szóval kb. kilenc hónapja történt az egész. A szüleim a házassági évfordulójukat mentek el ünnepelni egy étterembe. Mikor végeztek elindultak a kocsi felé, de közben lelőtte őket valaki két igazolványért és egy bankkártyáért. Én otthon voltam Gyatsóval a bácsikámmal, amikor csörgött a telefon. Akkor kellett elmenni, azonosítani a szüleimet. Később feltudtam ezt dolgozni, de minden, ami ott volt rájuk emlékeztetett és egyszerűen nem bírtam ott maradni. Így hát itt vagyok.

-Ez borzalmas! –csak ennyit tudott mondani Katara és megölelte Aanget

Bármilyen furcsa is, de Aang örült, hogy végre elmondta valakinek és egy olyan valakinek, aki meg is tudja érteni. Jól esett neki beszélni a szüleiről. Csak sajnos azt nem tudták, hogy nincsenek egyedül, mert valaki figyelte őket. Valaki…


	4. 4 Fejezet

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Aang olyan melegséget érzett a szívében, mint még soha. miközben Katarát ölelte. Az út hátralévő részében nem nagyon beszélgettek. Pár szó esett a suliról, a szurkolólányokról és ennyi.

-Meg is jöttünk. –mondta Katara és egy halvány kék színű házra mutatott –Szívesen behívnálak, de ha ezt megtudná Jet akkor annak biztos nem örülne.

-Kitől tudná meg? –kérdezte Aang

-Sokka jó testvér, de néha nem tudja, mikor kell befognia a száját.

-Értem. Nem probléma nekem amúgy is gyakorolnom kell.

-Akkor menj, nyugodtan edzeni nem tartalak fel. –Katara nem is tudta, hogy Aang most nem a focira gondolt.

-Szia, holnap találkozunk!

-Szia!

Aang elindult haza felé. Kisétált a buszmegállóhoz és leült ott egy padra. Furcsa, de Aangnek olyan érzése támadt mintha valaki figyelné. Megpillantott egy elég slamposan öltözött lányt vagy fiút. Elsőre nem tudta Aang eldönteni, de végül a lányos fülbevalóból és nyakláncból rájött, hogy lányról van szó. A busz begurult a megállóba és Aang felszállt és leült az egyik ülésre. Közben ez a furcsa lány is felszállt és Aang mögé ült le. Aang elgondolkodott, valahonnan ismerős volt neki ez az arc, de nem tudta hova tenni. Tíz percen belül elérték azt a megállót ahol Aang szokott leszállni. Aang a buszmegállóból egyenesen haza indult. Két utcára lakott, tehát viszonylag gyorsan hazaért. Mielőtt benyitott volna a házukba ismét az az érzése támadt mintha figyelnék. Hátranézett és a fura lányt látta, aki épp őt fényképezi amint az ajtóban áll.

-HÉ! –kiálltottaAang –Miért követsz engem?

A lány nem válaszolt. Elrakta a fényképezőgépét és futni kezdett. Aang utána eredt és közben folytatta a kiabálást.

-ÁLLJ MEG! KÉRDEZTEM VALAMIT!

A lány befordult a sarkon, pár pillanat múlva Aang is bekanyarodott, de a lány nem volt sehol.

-Ez aztán a furcsa nép. –mondta Aang és most már tényleg hazament

Otthon lehuppant az ágyára és gondolkozni kezdett. Valahonnan ismerős volt neki a lány, de nem jutott eszébe, hogy honnan. Aang gyorsan feladta a töprengést, amikor meghallotta Gyatso hangját, hogy hazaért.

-Kezdhetünk Aang? –kérdezte az öreg

-Mehetünk! –hangzott a gyors válasz Aang felől

Kimentek a kertbe és a mai edzést is meditációval kezdték. Aang szerette ezeket a pillanatokat, amikor kiüríti a fejét és csak a szívverését hallgatja, amikor nincs más csak a végtelenség és nyugodtság. Ilyenkor Aangnek olyan érzése szokott támadni mintha repülne. Mintha az egész világ fölött lebegne, és fentről nézne le a Földre ahol mindent és mindenkit tökéletesen lát. Aang az edzés végén fáradtan leült enni egy keveset és aztán leült tanulni. A házik után Aang játszott egy-két meccset FIFA-ban majd korán lefeküdt aludni, tudván, hogy másnap minden energiájára szükség lesz.

Reggel Aang kis izomlázzal ébredt, de szerette ezt az érzést. Szokásos reggeli rutinja után gyalog indult az iskolába, szerette volna út közben kiszellőztetni a fejét és mentálisan felkészülni a délutáni edzésre. A suli előtt vegyes fogadtatásban volt része. Aang nem is gondolta, hogy szinte az egész iskola tud a próbajátékáról. Teo volt az első akivel találkozott.

-Na milyen érzés fél lábbal a csapatban lenni? -kérdezte Teo

-Egy kicsit ideges vagyok, de ez majd elmúlik. -válaszolta Aang

-Az jó mert minden tudásodra szükséged lesz.

Ezzel elindultak a terem felé. A folyosókon volt aki szerencsét kívánt Aangnek és volt olyan aki nevetett rajta. Még Jettel is összefutottak aki csak annyit mondot, hogy jobb lesz ha vigyázni fog mert megütheti a bokáját. Aang a terem előtt furcsán megtorpant. A folyosón megpillantotta azt a lányt aki tegnap hazáig követte. Pár pillanatig egymásra meredtek.

-Aang minden rendben? -kérdezte Teo

-Persze menjünk be. -mondta habozva Aang

Aang tekintetével újra a lányt kereste, de nem találta meg. Aang úgy gondolta inkább nem foglalkozik ezzel, azt szerette volna, hogy semmi ne vonja el a figyelmét a fociról. Az órák csak úgy pörögtek és Aang egyre izgatottabb lett ahogy az edzés közeledett. Katarával aznap nem volt közös órájuk, de azért legbelül sajnálta, hogy nem jött oda hozzá szerencsét kívánni. Az utolsó órája után Aang elköszönt Teotól és az öltözők felé vette az irányt. Mikor belépett a csapattagok kicsit összehúzták a szemöldöküket és sugdolózni kezdtek. Aang elsőre kicsit viccesnek találta a csapatot, ott volt egy hatalmas dagadt srác mellette meg egy nagyon alacsony fiú. A sarokban ült egy vékonyka szótlan fiú, mellette pedig egy másik hatalmas vigyorral az arcán, aki épp nevetett valamin. Aang meglátta Sokkát és leült mellé. Sokka épp egy másik fiúval beszélgetett.

-Sziasztok! -mondta Aang egy kicsit félénken

-Szia Aang! –válaszolta Sokka –Aang Ő itt Haru, az egyik védőnk.

-Nagyon örvendek Aang! –mosolygott rá Haru

-Én is! –mondta Aang és kezet fogtak, szimpatikus volt neki Haru –Nagyon új még ez a helyzet nekem, nem nagyon is merek senkit itt.

-A csendes fiú a sarokban az Colos. Mellette ott van Vigyor. A nagy dagadtnak Tökmag a neve, a kicsinek meg Herceg. Zuko már kinn van a pályán Kuzonnal és Leevel. Jettel már talállkoztál és Chan és Hide szerintem késnek.

Aang átöltözött és még a többiek előtt kiment a pályára. Kint találta Zukot, Kuzont és Leet. Kuzon és Lee fiatalabb volt nála, de Zuko idősebb volt. Kicsit beszéllgetett velük Aang aztán elindult melegíteni. Pár bemelegítő kör után észrevette, hogy a szurkolólányok is most gyakorolnak. Aang leült a fűbe,hogy nyújtson, közben pedig látta, hogy elindult felé Katara.

-Szia Aang, hogy vagy? –kérdezte a lány

-Helló, egész jól csak egy kicsit ideges vagyok.

-Nyugodj meg biztos, hogy jó leszel. Csak sok szerencsét akartam kívánni.

-Köszi szépen! –válaszolta Aang

Egy kis idő múlva a mester is befutott és ezzel kezdetét vette az edzés. Az elején passzolási gyakorlatok voltak majd lövések következtek. Aangnek elég jól mentek a gyakorlatok, de a többiek sem voltak rosszabbak nála. Aang érezte, hogy mutatnia kell valamit, hogy bekerüljön a csapatba. Az edzés végére egy kis egy az egy elleni játékot tervezett a mester. Aang legbelül érezte, hogy ki lesz a párja.

-Jet! –szólalt meg Jeong-Jeong –Menj, teszteld le az újfiút! Három gólig fog menni a meccs vagy addig ameddig nem szólok. Kezdjétek!

Sokka beállt a kapuba. Aang és Jet pedig megálltak a kapuval szemben. Sokka kidobta a labdát és Aang még a levegőben megszerezte azt. Egy kicsit távolabb vezette a kaputól, hogy fel tudja építeni a támadását, közben Jet is beállt, hogy levédekezze a támadást. Aang rávezette Jetre a labdát és észrevette, hogy Jet súlypontja a bal lábán van, ezért az ő jobb oldalán próbálta elvinni a labdát. Aang gyorsvolt, nagyon gyors és sikerült is neki továbbvinni a labdát és már csak a kapussal volt szemben, aki mellett könnyedén elpasszolta a labdát és máris vezetéshez jutott Aang. Sokan felkapták a fejüket mikor meglátták, hogy Aang rúgta az első gólt. Mindenki rájuk figyelt, még a szomszéd pályáról a szurkolólányok is. Sokka kidobta másodjára is a labdát és ezt is Aang hozta volna el, ha Jet nem löki félre. Aang gyorsan felugrott a földről és megállt Jettel szemben. Jet csinált egy indulócselt jobbra majd balra indult el, de Aang felkészült erre és kirakta a labda elé a lábát. Ezzel ismét hozzákerült a játékszer, megtolta egy kicsit a labdát és külsővel eltekerte a hosszúsarokba. Sokkának esélye sem volt. Egy kapusnak se lett volna. Jet dühösen ment vissza a helyére. Tisztán látszott az arcán a gyűlölet Aangel szemben. A harmadik Labdát Jet szerezte meg. Egy bicikli csel után balra húzta el ismét a labdát és aztán egyből lőtt is. Sokka kivédte, de nem tudta megfogni. A kipattanót ismét Jet lőtte el és bebombázta a szinte üres kapuba. Kettő egy lett az állás. A következő kidobásnál mindketten felugrottak a labdáért, Jet viszont lekönyökölte Aanget aki a földre esett. Jet egyedül vitte Sokkára a labdát és ismét bebombázta hét méterről. Aang felállta földről és észrevette, hogy vér folyik az orrából, de nem törődött vele. Minden az utolsó kidobáson múlt. Már Aang is nagyon felhúzta magát. Levette a labdát és kicsit arrébb vezette azt. Dekázgatni kezdett ott. Ettől Jet csak még dühösebb lett.

-Félsztőllem te kis törpe vagy mi van? –üvöltötte Jet

-Nem félek, de ha nyerni akarsz, akkor el kell venned tőlem a labdát! –mosolygott rá vissza Aang és tovább dekázott

Olyan ördögi mosoly volt Aang arcán, amit senki sem értett meg. Amúgy is kicsit furcsa volt az arca az orrából folydogáló vértől. Jet rohanni kezdett Aang felé, mint egy bika. Aang kivárta a megfelelő pillanatot és belerúgott a labdába egy akkorát, hogy átemelje Jet felett azt. A labda szinte súrolta Jet haját. Aang egyedül tört a kapu felé. Sokka kijött a kapujából de Aang ügyesebb volt és egy egyszerű mozdulattal elhúzta mellette a labdát és be is rúgta a döntő gólt.

-Aang gyere ide! –mondta Jeong-Jeong –Szép volt. Láttam kaptáll egyet, rendben vagy?

-Persze semmi bajom.

-Akkor jó, mert pénteken edzőmeccsünk van, addig pihend ki magadat. Három levezető kőr és mehetsz öltözni.

-Köszönöm mester! –mosolygott Aang és elment futni

Jetet is magához hívatta Jeong-Jeong.

-Jet miért vagy te itt? –kérdezte tőle

-Focizni. –vágta rá Jet

-Akkor ne verekedj, hanem focizz! Most pedig tünés innen!

Aang az öltözőben fogadta a gratulációkat a többiektől. Rájött közben arra is, hogy ezek a srácok elég rendesek csak sokan közülük azt az ostoba Jetet követik, és azt csinálják, amit mond. Teo félreismerte őket gondolta magában. Aang kiment az öltözőből és belebotlott Jetbe.

-Nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezzel mindent megúsztál Aang! –fenyegetőzött Jet

-Na mi van megtanultad a nevem? Mondjuk muszáj lesz, ha együtt fogunk játszani. –mondta Aang

-Ne legyél te ebben olyan biztos. Egyszer nyertél, kétszer nem fogsz. Maximum te majd csak a padról fogod nézni azt, ahogy én játszok.

-Majd meglátjuk!


End file.
